An Arrows Love Struck Comedy
by A.P. Read
Summary: This is slash get over it. Tommy has always loved Oliver, and just as he's about to tell him he meets another hero. how will everyone deal?


This is my first Arrow fic it is slash and probably gonna get hotter. It's about Tommy telling Oliver he loves him but as a twist he meets another man. chapter 1 is this one.

"He's back" Tommy found himself whispering the words when he found out that Oliver was back. He buried that man long ago with that yacht, and now out of no where a life raft. Tommy suppressed the words he wanted to share with Oliver since they first met. The way Oliver's hair shown like gold, and his cocksure smile. Whenever Tommy was around Oliver he tried to be just as cocky, to make sure that any feelings of love was fogged by an air of laughter and debauchery.

Tommy never considered him self gay, he never thought to label his attraction. He could perform for women, but the only men he was interested in we're men that reminded him of Oliver. Before Oliver's "death" he would pick up guys and pay them off, sometimes when he climaxed he would scream Oliver's name. Often guys didn't care, guys were easy like that.

Now that Oliver was back he would finally tell him how he felt. He wouldn't risk another chance.

With everything going on with Oliver's return, a mysterious vigilantly, and Oliver's personality shift. Tommy became unfocused and lost he repositioned his attention to Laurel. At least he could hold on to something, then out of no where his father cut him off. Broke he was desperate, and Oliver the golden hero saved him giving him a job.

he really wanted to show Oliver that he was going to do the job seriously. He would change out of dress clothes, go all casual and work the bar serving drinks. it was there that Tommy met trouble, a tall handsome amount of trouble. This guy was definitely Tommy's type strong handsome, Olver like all around.

"So what can I get you?" He swaggered over to the man.

"Oh, umm Tonic vodka." He said throwing down a 20. The club music was beating loudly, and for now Oliver Queen was out of Tommy's mind. Maybe it was something about this guy, but Tommy put down his secret shield and found himself openly flirting with this guy.

At the end of the night Tommy was closing down the bar. Walking his "Oliver Look Alike" to the door "umm hey this is crazy but"

"You've been flirting with me the whole night and don't even know my name?" He looked up to see gorgeous green eyes, Tommy didn't know why but his knees buckled.

"Hey, there it's cool my names Todd. Todd Rice."

"Hehe umm Meryln. I mean Tommy. Tommy Meryln. Yeah.

"So can we make this happen again?"Todd said putting a hand on Tommy's hand.

"Bless..yepiuu...yeah...haha" Tommy never had been so nervous before.

"Okay here's my number call me."

Tommy was all giggles and smiles while he was closing, unaware his night was about to become turned. Oliver was gone somewhere, but for once Tommy didn't care. He closed the door to club in the back and checked the lock.

"hey, you got the time?"

"Err it's like 12." Tommy said turning around to see the man asking the time.

"Cool, now give me all your money."

"Hey be cool dude. look everything locked inside. And I'm broke-"

"Then I'll take something else from you!" The man yelled brandishing a knife.

Tommy was preparing for the pain, but it never came. The man screamed out, and the next time Tommy saw him was him running away.

"oh god thank you!" Tommy said hugging his hero not paying attention to who it was.

"hey, no problem just glad I forgot my wallet"

"Todd! Oh wow, I just I need to..." And he pushed himself on his hero locking lips. Todd didn't fight back instead he wrapped his arms around him. Unknown to them both, a archer dressed in green was watching from above.

"I shouldn't be watching this." Oliver pulled his gaze and chased the man down from the roofs. he drew and arrow hitting the ground below.

" I don't miss, don't ever come near him again! Got it!"

The man ran off but he got the message.

Tommy woke up the next morning everything was a blur. He rolled over to take in the day. While he wasn't an absolute man whore he was willing to show Todd his appreciation. But Todd denied him, stating that he would rather have him under nobler reasons. He simply kissed him on the cheek and left. He showered and got ready to go.


End file.
